


Why did I agree to this?

by genewilderkinnie



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Canon Gay Character, Crossdressing, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genewilderkinnie/pseuds/genewilderkinnie
Summary: Ray and Lana dare Cyril to wear a skirt to work to get Archer's reaction.
Relationships: Sterling Archer/Cyril Figgis
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	1. Not a Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Person A in a skirt/dress to get Person B's reaction.
> 
> A random prompt!

Hello everyone!! Thank you for commenting on my first Archer fic, it was all really positive :)

I was inspired by the comments and a prompt, to write this masterpiece!! 

So please enjoy this fic!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyril, Ray and Lana play truth or dare while on break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls, Cyril in a skirt would be adorable 💜

Ray Gillette smirked at Cyril and said, "I dare you to wear a skirt...and get Archer to notice you!" Lana laughed drunkenly, "hahah...Archerrr would loveeee thatttt, Rayyyyy." Cyril winced, he regretted playing truth or dare with these two. "C'mon, isn't there a better dare for me to do?" Cyril asked, hoping to be able to do something different. Ray snickers, "nope!! You gotta do the dare, but don't worry, we'll take you shopping." Cyril groaned and covered his face.

_Sorry chapter is short!_


End file.
